


Happy Birthday Y/N

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s my birthday on the 20th of this month and I was hoping you could possibly write a Crowley/reader fic where they have been married for aagggeeesss (she sold her soul to him to be immortal) he forgets it’s her birthday cuz of work and stuff and Sam and Dean forget what day it is and only Cas knows what’s going on when they get all pissy about them forgetting and pulls everyone a solid. Smut would be nice but not needed. Some fluff in there too please. If you can’t, thanks okay too. Thank you!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short. I didn’t have a lot of time to write it before your birthday and then Google Docs decided to erase all of it (so I had to rewrite it in even less time – ugh), but I hope this is okay. Anyway, happy birthday!

Warnings: Reader is a little angry that her birthday was forgotten, language, illusions to smut (but no actual smut)

Fic:

“What’s going on with Y/N?” Sam asks, “She seems … angry.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Dean grumbles, “To me she seems downright pissed.”

“Perhaps we should purchase her a cake,” Cas suggests.

“What good would that do?” Dean asks.

“Well, it is her birthday,” Cas shrugs, “She might appreciate a cake and perhaps some presents.”

“It’s her birthday?” Sam asks, “That can’t be right, can it?”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean says, “I completely forgot. Do you think Crowley remembered?”

“From the way Y/N was acting earlier, I’d say no,” Sam answers.

“We should call Crowley,” Dean says, “And set something up for Y/N, like a cake and balloons or something.”

“Not to worry,” Cas says, waving his hand. In the blink of an eye, the bunker is transformed, streamers hung from the ceiling, a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner on the wall, wrapped presents piled on the table and a beautiful birthday cake sitting beside them.

Pulling out his phone, Dean dials 666 only to get voice mail. “Come on,” Dean grumbles as he dials over and over again.

“What the bloody Hell do you want?” an angry Crowley answers, “I have better things to do than deal with the two of you.”

“Does that include remembering your wife’s birthday?” Dean sasses.

“What are you … fuck,” Crowley answers.

“Get your ass to the bunker,” Dean tells him, “You can thank us later.” Crowley hangs up the phone and appears in the bunker moments later.

“How the Hell did you forget your wife’s birthday?” Dean asks, “Haven’t you two been married for about a million years?”

“Neither of us is that old,” Crowley growls, “I’ve been busy with work lately and I forgot, it was an accident ok?”

“Now is not the time to fight,” Sam says, “It’s Y/N’s birthday so can we all just get along for her?”

“Sam’s right,” Cas agrees.

“Cas, would you mind going to get Y/N?” Sam asks, “I’ll stay here and try to keep these two from killing each other.”

“Us? Kill each other?” Crowley scoffs, “That would never happen, we’re besties, aren’t we Squirrel?” Dean sighs and rolls his eyes before Cas disappears.

“Just curious,” Sam says, “How did you forget her birthday?” Crowley just grumbles.

“I was a mistake,” Crowley answers, “This is the first time it’s happened since we’ve been together and we’ve been together for ages. I got her a present and everything, I just got busy the last few days and lost track of time. You two are her friends, what’s your excuse, Moose?”

“We got sidetracked,” Dean says.

“Anyway, we all owe Cas, big time,” Sam says.

“That’s unfortunate,” Crowley grumbles.

“What’s unfortunate?” Y/N asks as Cas appears in the bunker with her by his side.

“These two,” Crowley answers, pointing to Sam and Dean, “Happy birthday my Love.” Crowley walks towards her, placing a kiss against her lips and acting as if he hadn’t forgotten a thing. His hand slips into his pocket and he pulls out a jewelry box.

“Oh, so it’s my birthday now?” Y/N asks sarcastically, “This morning you forgot.”

“Never!” Crowley says as if he’s offended, adding, “Though, if I were to forget, I’d make it up to you tenfold when I got you alone.” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful ruby necklace inside. Crowley moves behind her and she lifts her hair, allowing Crowley to fasten to jewelry around her neck.

“Well, even though I know you forgot, how can I be mad with a promise like that?” she teases. Crowley chuckles as he presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“We really don’t need to hear any of that,” Dean tells her, making her laugh.

“Sorry we didn’t do this sooner,” Sam says, “But happy birthday!” He holds out a present to Y/N like a peace offering.

“Thank you,” she tells him, giving him a hug, “I love you guys.”

“We love you too Sweetheart,” Dean says, making her smile, “Happy birthday.” She goes to give him a hug as well before turning to Cas.

“Thank you Castiel,” Y/N tells him as she gives him a hug too.

“For what?” Cas asks.

“I know it was you who remembered my birthday,” she tells him, “So thank you for getting these three in line.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas says, nervously looking at the other three men as they shoot him angry looks, “Happy birthday Y/N.”


End file.
